Nothing: A Jamona Oneshot
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: What happens when Jackson and Ramona are left home alone together. I dont really know what I was doing when I wrote this because I only wrote it to pass time.


**A/N: I am bored so I'm going to start typing. This might be crap or it might be good. Here is what I can type up in 72 minutes with no idea what to write. Enjoy!**

It as at typical Saturday Morning. Ramona is at the table eating breakfast when her mother comes running downstairs, excitedly yelling about something. She couldn't tell what it was but obviously, it made her mom very happy.

"Mom! Slow down. What are you yelling about?" Ramona asks, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders to calm her down.

"There is a carnival in town tonight and I am going to take everyone to it," Kimmy tells her daughter.

"Do I have to go? I have never really liked carnivals." Ramona asks.

"No, you don't have to go. You can stay here if you want." Kimmy tells her.

"Thank god." Ramona sighs.

"But Jackson is gonna be here too, so there better still be a house here when we get back."

"I and Jackson are gonna be here alone?" Ramona asks, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I know what your thinking. You are not in charge even if you are more responsible." Kimmy grins, thinking she knows her daughter well.

"That's definitely not what I was thinking," Ramona mumbles looking at the floor, her face growing redder.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ramona answers and goes back to eating.

Later that evening Ramona is sitting on the couch watching tv. Her mind wanders to this morning. To the conversation with her mom. She is very nervous to be left alone with Jackson because she has a huge crush on him. What if she says the wrong thing or something. Before she has much time to think about it, everyone comes into the living room, about to leave. Jackson flops down beside her.

"Bye guys. No fighting and be good." DJ tells them as the group rushes out the door, leaving the two 15-year-olds alone. She can already feel her face become warm from blushing.

"So, what are you watching?" Jackson asks, with a smile. She isn't actually sure what she is watching because she wasn't paying attention. She takes a glance at the tv and sees that it is the news.

"News." She says. He nods and they watch the news, that neither cares about, for another hour before Jackson says something.

"Can we put on music?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." She answers and he hooks his phone to the speakers and hits play. Ramona giggles.

"What?" Jackson says with a smile. He loves her laugh.

"This song. Do you not remember what happened last time this song played? You almost hit your mom in the face with a cake because you were trying to dance and bake at this same time." Ramona says, breaking into laughter.

"Oh yeah. That was hilarious." Jackson laughs. The song then changes to ramona's favourite song. A slow song.

"I love this song!" Ramona yells.

"I know..." Jackson pauses for a second, thinking. "Come here. Come dance with me."

"I don't know Jackson. It's a slow song." Ramona says, a blush appearing again slightly.

"Oh come on. Teach me some moves." Jackson says, knowing he already knows how to slow dance. He reaches out his hand. Ramona shakes her head with a smile but takes his outstretched hand. He pulls her in close and they place their hands where there suppose to be. They start swaying to the song and talking.

"This is awkward." Ramona laughs.

"But its nice," Jackson says. Ramona agrees. After they start to get more comfortable dancing with each other Ramona lays her head on his shoulder. They dance like this for a couple songs and then suddenly, Ramona looks up and right into Jackson's eyes. It's like the world disappears for both of them. All they can see is each other. They lean in and there lips touch. They both pause for a moment before continuing to kiss. After a couple seconds, they stop and look at each other.

"What was that?" Ramona asks, face the most intense shade of red yet.

"I believe we just kissed," Jackson replies, face just as red.

"Well, what does it mean?" Ramona yells.

"What does what mean?" Steph says as the group enters. The two teens jump.

"Nothing," Ramona says.

"Okay. It's getting late and the kids are asleep so we will take them up and put them in bed and go to bed ourselves. You guys should get to bed as well." DJ tells them.

"Mhm." They both answer, as they glance at each other and then the floor. Then they run up to there rooms and think about the kiss.

Ramona lays on her bed staring at the ceiling. She doesn't know what to think. All she knows is that she needs to talk to Jackson. She glances at the clock to check the time. 1:15 am. She gets out of bed and slips on her slippers. She quietly slips out of her room, thinking about what she is going to say to him. Right as she is about to knock on the door, she stops. Knocking could wake max up. Instead, she slowly opens the door and tiptoes over to Jackson's bed. Before she gets across the room Jackson looks at her. He knows exactly why she is there because he was about to do the same thing. H gestures to go downstairs and she nods. The go downstairs before they say anything.

"I guess we should talk about..." Jackson says. Stopping before he says kiss.

"Yeah, we do," Ramona answers, knowingly. There is a long pause before anything happens. Then, Jackson grabs ramona's hand and pulls her closer.

"I know we shouldn't be together. Or even like each other but I can't help it." Jackson whispers. Ramona looks at his face. Trying to read his emotions. All she gets is worry and love.

"I can't help it either. What should we do?" Ramona asks, hugging him.

"I say we should just be together. Its probably not gonna go over well with our families but what about how we feel?"

"I agree," Ramona says. After a few minutes standing there in each other's arms, Ramona whispers.

"Jackson..."

"Yes, Ramona?" He answers.

"I'm scared." She says near tears.

"Me too. But everything will be fine as long as we are together."

 **A/N: I know this probably sucks but I was just writing it because I was bored and had nothing to do during class. Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
